sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Shoar Wilson
Name: Shoar Wilson Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Shoar is a little bit short, being only about 5’4. He has dyed his hair so many times it’s impossible to know what the original colors were. At the moment his hair is black streaked with red, and goes down to about his shoulders. He is quite pale from staying indoors so often. He wears quite a bit of makeup, including black lipstick and eyeliner, and red nail polish. He wears a black hoodie with some band logos on it and some jeans with patches held on by safety pins. He has black knee-high boots, not that anyone could see them under his baggy pants. There is a piercing on his eyebrows, but it’s a clip-on. Biography: Shoar could be the very definition of spoiled rich kid. His parents were rich, his grandparents were rich, he had it all. He could get anything he wanted to get, anything but one thing. Attention. Of course he got attention from his parents even though they were quite busy a lot of the time, but he wanted more. Shoar is what someone might call an attention whore. So what did he do? He decided to fake some illnesses. Cliched as it might be it worked for a little while, he faked depression, started ‘cutting’ himself (but not really, he couldn’t actually let himself get hurt!). Of course, his idea of depression was to start wearing black and doing body modification. That plan was scrapped when his parents wouldn’t give him permission to get any piercings. He had to buy a clip-on. He never did very well in school; he didn’t like any of the subjects so he spent all of his class time writing ‘dark’ poetry. He wasn’t very good at that either. He refuses to talk to pretty much anybody nicely and is rude to anyone who so much as looks at him the wrong way. He says he wants to kill everyone, but in reality he’s quite a pansy. Other: None Number: 62 The above biography is as written by NyteDarkness. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Throwing Axe Conclusions: So...he's a wanna-be goth punk? That's even worse than being a real one. That's downright pathetic, actually. Taking that into consideration, I don't think this one'll last very long, although he'll get a lot of emo goths betting on him and not realizing he's a fake. Game Evaluations Handled by: NyteDarkness, Adam Kills: None Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Throwing Axe (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Gilbert Archambault, Adam Dodd Mid-Game Evaluation: Shoar's actions during his stint on the island are widely unknown. What is known is that he tried repeatedly to kill himself with the axe he had been issued but failed. After these incidents, Shoar decided that the only way to get out of this hell on earth was to play. His first target was the unlucky Gilbert Archambault, who Shoar snuck up on at the Eastern Shore. Shoar attacked the boy with a ferocity all his own and attempted to strangle him to death. He could have quite possibly succeeded had Adam Dodd not stumbled onto the scene and put him down before he could end Gilbert's life. Post-Game Evaluation: He might've actually been a contender, purely for the fact that he wanted to get out of the game so badly, had he paid attention and watched his back. In a game of survival, you have to be aware of your surroundings at all times, or, like Shoar, you could end up being shot in the back. Memorable Quotes: "You're weak, you pussy, and they all know it! The first person that comes along is going to kill you, just like that, and then everyone will be shitting on your memory! You'll put your parents to shame, and why? Because you're a pussy! It's just like prison! If you get to someone and you kill them, nobody will touch you!" - thoughts on the game Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Shoar, in chronological order. *Game Start - Boy #76 (D0ddi0slave is given control of Shoar to initiate death sequence.) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shoar Wilson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students